


Wincest Drabbles

by A_Padfoot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 19:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Padfoot/pseuds/A_Padfoot
Summary: Short snippets I post on Tumblr (rainingdrarry.tumblr.com)





	1. Chapter 1

**~Season 13~**

_Obligatory I do not own the characters and supernatural. Thank you~ * * * *_

 

Dean had been shutting himself out. Even though the bunker was full of happy, relaxed people. Sam could read the torture all over his brother. The tight smiles, the tension in his body. The way the light never quite reached Dean’s eyes.

So when everyone went to bed, Sam went to Dean. He wasnt surprised to find Dean trying to drink himself into sleep. It stung though.

 

“What do you need, Sammy?” Dean slurred but didnt look up from his bottle. Clearly so exhausted from the Im okay show he had put on all day.

 

“I’m okay,” Sam said quite plainly. “Yknow that right? Im alive.”

 

Dean scoffed and looked away. He shook his head. “You were _dead_ , Sammy.” Sam took the few steps to the bed and sat next to him. His arm swinging up and over, pulling Dean to him.

 

“I’m okay though and it wasnt your fault.”

 

Sam twisted to face him. He grabbed Dean’s chin and forced him to face him. “It wasnt your fault, Dean.”

 

Dean finally met his eyes. Sam’s thumb traced over his chin and he leaned in so their foreheads were touching.

 

“I was so scared, ” Dean whispered. “I couldnt get to you, Sam.”

 

“I know,” Sam murmered. Dean suddenly pulled Sam close. Sam’s head tucking into his shoulder and tipped them backwards. Tangling their limbs. Listening to one another’s heart beat.


	2. Sugar, baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-Standford, growing up.

Dean's hands were covered in oil, the smell of it thick in the air as his words poured over Sam. His smile was sunshine bright and his eyes glowed with warmth. Sam couldn't help the pull, it was gravity. Dean was the sun, the middle of Sam's universe and blinding. 

 

That’s why he hadnt considered what he was doing; it simply felt natural. All that affection he felt spilled forth and he surged forward. His lips pressed to Dean’s. A quick peck.

 

Dean fell over, ungraceful and sprawled in the dirt. He sputtered, squinting up at Sam and tripping over words. Dean's face was tomato red. Finally he managed to choke out, “What was that for?”

Sam felt his own face heat up but he shrugged. Words wouldnt come and his stomach was in knots. He looked back at the engine. Sometimes...Sometimes Dean was too much to look at. Dean cautiously took his spot back. He continued talking about carburetors as if nothing had interrupted him.

From then on Sam would give Dean quick pecks when that urge for affection became too much and Dean never questioned it again.

Hell. Dean knew it was weird. They were teenagers now. Sam wasn't some little kid. He couldn't deny the flutter in his stomach whenever Sam got that doe-eyed look though.


End file.
